doctorwhofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith III
Lilith regenerated into her their body on a slave ship in the year 4586. She has traveled with all of the Doctors to date, excluding the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors, because of the circular paradoxes she had to complete. "Maybe I should do it. Shooting things is kind of my area of expertise." -The Wanderers, Part 4 Travels with the Tenth Doctor Martha Era Once her ten year break with Jack Harkness was over, Lilith went to 1913 to reunite with the Doctor. She found him under the influence of the chameleon arch, hiding as Proffessor John Smith. She assumed the identity Adelyn Green and used her psychic paper to gain the librarian position at the same school John was working at. She managed to become friends with him and the two of them went to the town dance. The Family of Blood attacked, forcing Lilith to drop the act and take initiative. Lilith, Martha, and John, along with Matron Joan Redfern, hid in the Cartwright house. Timothy Latimer brought them the fob watch that contained the Doctor's consciousness. Convinced that John was too stubborn to become the Doctor again, Lilith transported herself to the Family's ship, planning to kill them. John arrived, eating strangely, and turned out to actually be the Doctor. Once the Family had been dealt with, Lilith teased the Doctor before admitting her identity and he introduced her to Martha with a grin. When investigation a place called the Wester Drumlins Estate, the Doctor, Lilith, and Martha were send back to 1969 by Weeping Angels. The unexpected and sudden time travel caused Lilith's vortex manipulator to break leaving them stranded in the 20th century with no TARDIS. Luckily, the Doctor and Martha had run into a woman called Sally Sparrow before Lilith had joined them, and she had given him a folder full of information about the circular paradox created by the Angels and how to get home. When Lilith was able to fix her manipulator, she returned to 2007 to 'stalk' Sally, as the information had told them. She was there waiting when Sally Sparrow first entered Wester Drumlins and found the Doctor's message. She was also present when Sally returned with Kathy Nightingale the next day and was with Sally when she received Kathy's letter. Lilith repaired when Sally went to the graveyard to see Kathy's gravestone and when she went to talk to Larry. She visited her again after Sally went to talk to the dying Billy Shipton, telling that she and Larry were to meet her at Wester Drumlins with a copy of the Doctor's video. Sally was able to have a conversation with the Doctor and he explained about Weeping Angels and what she had to do to send the TARDIS to 1969. A year later, just after Sally gave the folder to the Doctor, Lilith returned one last time to thank Sally and Larry for their help. After refusing the at the rift, the TARDIS took off on her own. The ship flew the trio to the year one hundred billion, also known as the literal end of the universe. It was because Jack Harkness had grabbed onto the TARDIS and held on through the vortex, which killed him. Because of being a fixed point in time, he didn't stay dead. Jack greeted the Doctor coldly, accusing him of abandoning him on the Game Station. Lilith defended the Doctor, saying that leaving him behind was her fault, not his. The explore the area, coming across a man who was being hunted by a group of humanoids with vicious, pointed teeth. The man led them to a place called the Silo where Professor Yana was building a rocket to take the remaining humans to Utopia. The Doctor agreed to help. Professor Yana turned out to be the Master under the influence of a chameleon arch. He stole the TARDIS and dematerialized, leaving the Doctor, Lilith, Jack, and Martha under attack by the Futurekind. The Doctor sonic Lilith's vortex manipulator and it took them back to 2008 where the Mater had assumed the identity 'Harold Saxon' and had been elected Prime Minister. The four of them went to Martha's apartment to regroup and they learned that the Master claimed to have made contact with an alien race called the Toclafane. They had to flee the apartment before it was blown to bits and the Master send out for Martha's family. He declared the Doctor, Jack, Lilith, and Martha terrorists, forcing them into hiding. Jack was sent a file that helped them to discover that the Master was using hypnosis boosted by the Archangel Network to keep a hold on England and, essentially, the entire world. The Doctor enhanced their TARDIS keys so that they had perception filters and they went to spy on the Master, first when the President of the US landed in England, then on the Valiant. The Doctor attempted to put the perception filter on the Master, cutting off his hypnosis, but was caught. The Master used his laser screwdriver to age the Doctor one hundred years. He managed to get a message to Lilith, and she and Martha used the former's vortex manipulator to teleport away from the Valiant and leave England behind to pursue a mission. One year later, the two returned to England to meet Professor Docherty. There they discovered that the Toclafane were actually the humans from the year one hundred trillion that had been told they were being taken to Utopia. Martha and Lilith told the Professor and Tom Milligan about the gun they had that used four chemicals to suspend a Time Lord's ability to regenerate and kill them for good. Tom took them to a shelter halfway to London's UNIT HQ where the last chemical was supposedly hidden. While the two girls were telling their story to the people in the shelter, the Master arrived and took them to the Valiant. During the Master's victory speech, Martha Jones and Lilith started laughing, explaining that the gun was just a ruse and that if everyone on Earth who had heard the story of the Doctor thought about him at the same time, the Archangel satellites would boost the telepathic power and return the Doctor to his former state. Jack Harkness destroyed the paradox machine, reseting time a year back so that the past twelve months had never happened. The Doctor tried to get the Master to surrender, but Lucy Saxon shot him, he refused to regenerate, and the Master died for good. Martha decided that she was needed on Earth and elected to stop traveling with Lilith and the Doctor, leaving them with a promise that she'd see them again. Lilith saluted, an inside joke, called her Aunt Martha, and bit her goodbye in Spanish. The Titanic Donna Era Time Loops Fifth Doctor Seventh Doctor First Doctor Third Doctor Sixth Doctor Fourth Doctor Second Doctor Eighth Doctor Travels with the Eleventh Doctor {Add season 8} Travels with Jenny and Astrid The day she saved Astrid, Lilith had landed her TARDIS above the nuclear storm drive, out of sight of anyone else on deck thirty one. She had borrowed the extrapolator and modified the shielding so that anything non-organic would be repelled, and anything organic (like Astrid) would be allowed through. She head her past self call out and watched as Astrid fall over the edge and drop through the open TARDIS doors. Lilith caught her before the TARDIS's gravity made her hit the ground. Astrid was confused, asking how she was in two places at once and why she was wearing different clothes than she had been a moment before for Peth. Astrid snapped Lilith out of her reverie from where she was standing in the kitchen, asking what she was thinking about. Lilith avoided the question, instead commenting on Astrid's bed head. When Astride asked why Lilith was awake so early, she responded that, as a Time Lady, she didn't need as much sleep as the average humanoid. Lilith suggested that they go to Earth, wanting 'real Earth fries' and Starbucks. Astrid complained about Lilith's ability to stay thin despite her eating habits and Lilith laughed that it was just her superior physiology. Jenny entered the kitchen, accusing Lilith of quoting the Doctor. Lilith retorted by listing off the aspects of Gallifreyan physiology that humans didn't have, prompting Astrid to make a flirty joke. Jenny complained, insisting that flirting be kept outside the kitchen when she was eating. Astrid and Lilith teased Jenny about a boy she had a crush on, but were cut off by Lilith's phone ringing. Rose was on the other end, asking why the three of them were late to Tony's wedding. Lilith assured her mother that they'ed be right there. Jenny left to get ready and Astrid repeated her early question of what Lilith was thinking about when she came in. Lilith smiled and remembered how she had quoted her father when Astrid had asked how she was in two places at once. "Did I mention it travels in time?" When visiting an alien planet, Lilith, Jenny, and Astrid got caught up in a rebellion that failed miserably. They were captured, Lilith and Jenny were taken to a separate part of the prison because of the difference in species. They were kept in separate cells for almost two months. The two of them were tortured and interrogated throughout their stay in the prison. About a week into their imprisonment, the guards informed Lilith that Astrid had been killed. Lilith became despondent and depressed, rarely responding when Jenny reached out to her. Eventually, they were put in the same cell and Jenny came up with an escape plan, convincing Lilith to go along with it. Before the two of them could implement the plan, they were saved by Astrid, who was very much not dead. Astrid and Jenny managed to get Lilith back to the TARDIS before her strength failed. The two blonde attempted to get her to eat something and they sat silently in the library. Eventually, Astrid decided that it would be best if Lilith went to sleep. Lilith begged her to stay and she fell asleep holding Astrid's hand. Lilith, Astrid, and Jenny were visiting Garazone Central. Jenny had gone off on her own and the other two wandered around the marketplace; Lilith was joking about how her father had once visited Garazone Central in his fifth incarnation. When they were on their was back to the TARDIS, Astrid cut her off, asking if the Doctor she had originally met had ever worn a blue pinstriped suit. Lilith saw the Tenth Doctor watching them and sent Astrid back to the TARDIS before approaching him. The Doctor asked how Lilith had gotten to Garazone Central when he had just left her on Earth with Donna. Lilith, who was worried now that she knew the Doctor could've recognized Astrid, explained that when she returned to her linear TARDIS, her father had given her a bit of TARDIS coral to grow her own ship because she had proved herself responsible enough to be on her own. The Doctor argued, saying that he wouldn't call someone who broke the laws of time 'responsible' and that he had watched Astrid die. Lilith countered that he had seen her fall and therefore had no proof that a TARDIS wasn't waiting over the edge to catch her. The Doctor was still skeptical of her story, so Lilith explained that in his future she was going to do something incredibly dangerous to ensure that he's happy and that the least he could do is allow her a chance to be happy too. The Doctor accepted her explanation, realizing that Lilith really cared about Astrid. Lilith said that she should probably leave-- "Wouldn't want Jen to fly the ship off without me." The Doctor, who thinks Jenny to be dead, asked her to clarify. Noticing her mistake, Lilith managed to get out something about meaning Ben, not Jen and ran off before the Doctor could question her further. Death At an unspecified time in the year 2567, the Doctor's life was in danger and Lilith and Clara Oswald took it upon themselves to save him. They succeed in saving his life, but the attempt caused Lilith to regenerate. Style In her third incarnation, Lilith had long, messy red hair. She wore a turtleneck tanks tops of various colors, jeans, and black converse. She carried her 51st century blaster in a holster at all times. Category:Characters Category:The Tyler-Lungbarrow Family